Publish 26 Notes for December 13 2005
Publish 26 December 13 Headlines * Life Day Surprises added for everyone! * Multiple Character Slots now available! * New changes to Harvesters. * Quest experience added for all Rage of the Wookiees quests! * Recover your Profession Respec Kit without having to delete your prized items! * Double XP is ended. Character Slots * Multiple Character Slots are now active! All players can now have 2 characters on the same galaxy! (Players can have up to 8 characters total across all galaxies). Chat * Modeless Chat is once again an option. Please be aware that Star Wars Galaxies no longer ships with or supports key-maps with Modeless Chat. The option has been added for veteran players who wish to use it. Client Stability Enhancements * Fixed a memory performance issue related to combat animations. * Fixed a memory performance issue related to world objects. Cloning * It is no longer possible to open multiple cloning registration windows. Combat * Fixed an issue that was preventing fly text for damage amounts to appear for creatures and NPCs. * Made a change to targeting that will help prevent players from standing in front of each other to prevent them from attacking their chosen target. * Players with old Force ranking status will no longer prevent you from switching faction status. * DOT damage (Damage-Over-Time) should now be visible as flytext above the target's head. * You will no longer be able to heal players if you are currently in a duel. * You can no longer jump while dead. * Fixed an issue which caused Precision to always be applied (even for melee weapons) instead of Strength. * Unarmed combat with no melee weapon equipped will now use your characters base level of damage. * Fixed an issue where sometimes players who used elevators would not appear on observer's screens right away. Commands * Fixed several issues while trying to use special abilities while on a vehicle, mount or while swimming. The abilities will no longer partially activate and cause animation issues. Experience Points * Added quest experience to all Rage of the Wookiees quests. * Double XP has been turned off. GCW * Faction recruiters will no longer sell hirelings/pets. Harvester Changes * Added a 50% Bonus to Harvesting amounts on All Harvesters. * You must be an Owner of a Harvester/Generator to deposit money into it. * Harvesters can only be accessed and operated by the person who placed it. * All existing condemned Harvesters are now destroyed. * Harvesters no longer pull credits from the bank when the maintenance pool reaches 0. * Harvesters will now destroy themselves instead of going into condemned status. The Harvester will still take damage when it runs out of maintenance and decay to 0%. Once it hits 0%, it will destroy itself rather than pull credits from the owner's bank account. Life Day * Added a Life Day Tree surprise! Check your inventory, get together with some friends and gather around the Life Day Tree! * Holiday gifts have been added! In your inventory, you will find a gift box for you and one to share with a friend. Loot * Added additional weapons of all types for all levels that can be found as loot. * New wearable loot drop items no longer require bio-linking. Note: This change will not affect existing items. * Fixed an issue so that using the "Loot All" button on the loot window will now include loot backpacks. New Player Tutorial * Now you will get a Loot window when you receive resources for Quests on Tansarii Point Station. * The knuckler reward from Rydel's quest on Tansarii Point Station is now useable by anyone. * If a player creates a character with the Trader Profession and skips Tutorial, they will now be issued a pistol. This will help them be able to complete their first quests. Profession: Bounty Hunter * Several Bounty Hunter specials have new visual effects. Profession: Commando * Commando Demolition Shot no longer has an incorrect maximum range. It will now use the weapons range. * The Stun Grenade, Flashbang Grenade and Concussion Grenade special abilities will now work as snares. Profession: Jedi * Significantly increased the power of Jedi defensive and offensive buffs. * Fixed an issue with the lightsaber blade turning on and off erratically as you moused on and off a combat target. * The blue glowing Jedi form will now turn off when you launch into space. Profession: Medic * Executing Nutrient Injection or any of the Heal-Over-Time commands without a target should now target the Medic. Profession: Officer * Significantly increased the power of Officer defensive buffs and de-buffs. * Officer abilities Paint Target, Called Shot & Fix Target now show a targeting visual effect on the de-buffed enemy while the buff is in effect. * The Officer Hailfire ability has been renamed to "Aerial Bombardment". * The Officer Orbital Strike & Artillery Fire specials have new visual effects. * Officer bomb special abilities now apply fire dots (Damage over time) instead of bleeds. * The Deuterium Bomb special ability now applies fire dots (Damage over time) instead of bleeds. * Orbital Strike, Artillery Strike and Aerial Bombardment (Formerly Hailfire) now go off at the target's location instead of the Officer's. * White phosphorous grenade now behaves like a normal grenade. * A grenade can now be found in the crate of supplies dropped off by the Officer 'Supply Drop' ability. * The Officer special ability Stratagem visual effects will now end properly. Profession: Smuggler * The Jolting Blow, Stagger Shot and Concussion Shot special abilities will now work as snares. Profession: Spy * Increased the duration of the Spy stealth abilities. * Spy's can now get closer to other creatures before the special ability Sneak "breaks" and they are revealed. * The visual effect for the Spy ability "Vanish" no longer plays infinitely. * Smoke Grenades and Smoke Bombs will now display the correct icon on the toolbar. * The Spy's sneak & smoke grenade abilities now take the "Camouflage" skill modifier into account when determining the size of the bubble that determines how close you have to get to another NPC/creature before stealth breaks. A higher camouflage skill modifier creates a smaller breach bubble. Profession: Trader; Shipwright * Shipwright Crafting XP will now count correctly towards the Trader/Structures specialization. Quests * Lowered the difficulty of the Sennex bunker and Squill cave. * You must start the Huff Darklighter quest with Huff's guard. You can no longer start with Borvo's guard. If you have the old version of the quest in your datapad, please delete to prevent having further issues with the quest. * Fixed Frangee's waypoint for Borvo's quest. * Fixed Borvo's conversation so that the quest for the droid part in his vault works correctly. * If you have completed all of Pooja's RSF quests and speak with her again, you will be granted any of the RSF badges that might be missing. * Some quests on Mustafar now have a minimum level requirement. * The level 14 Officer quest waypoint directing players to return to Ellis Arrison has been fixed. * For each the Mayor's quests in Mos Eisley to work with Entha, Paewp, and Purvis, the NPC's will send you back to the mayor when you have completed each of their quests so you can easily find the next quest in the series. * Anger and Harmony: For the Jedi Progression Quest, "Anger and Harmony", the twisted creatures that you have to kill to complete this quest won't be stuck inside a structure anymore. You should now be able to target them. * Bestine Jobs: When you take this quest from Captain Jasha, he will give you the waypoints to the Banthas now. * Bone Gnasher: When you complete the Bone Gnasher quest for Tori, she will tell you to go back to Reimos. Now, when she does this, you will get a waypoint that points you to the next quest. * Darklighter Cache: On Tatooine, the Darklighter Quest that asks you to click on the target terminals, but when you do, it gives you a message that says, "That object does not interest you". You should now be able to click on the terminals and finish your progress on the quest. Also, if you let the timer run out, you should be able to go back to the NPC Darci and get the quest again. If you want the quest to show up on the quest helper, just open the quest journal and it should appear in the quest helper window. * Dem Bones, Rill Thing and Might Mites had an issue where you would be told to go to an infested location to kill the critters. All three of these quests will now give you the correct waypoints for the infested locations. * Force Sensitive Essentials V: When you complete this level 38 quest, you will receive your awards which include a Lightsaber Crafting Toolkit, A first generation Lightsaber, a two-handed first generation lightsaber, a double bladed first generation lightsaber and a Force Sensitive Ring (which is still rewarded as part of the quest). * Jabba's Palace: Crew Chiefs and Fuel Tubes: More Crew Chiefs will be available for you to kill. * Jabba's Palace: Get Disks from Valarians: The way point has been fixed so you can complete the mission. * Jabba's Palace: Remodeling: Fixed the waypoint so that Malakili can be found. * Jabba's Palace: Remodeling: Fixed an issue so that you don't have to talk to EV-9D9 twice to start the quest series. * Jabba's Palace: Shock Rods: There should now be Jundland Eopie spawns near the Sarlacc for the "Shock Rods" quest. * Jabba's Palace: When you have finished Ree Yees' quests, you should now get a waypoint directing you from Ree Yees to Ephant Mon. * Jabba's Palace: When completing Ephant Mon's quests, rewards will be properly awarded. * Jabba's Palace: Updated the coordinates for EV-9D9 so that the quest helper will correctly point to location for quests "Tracking the Head" and "Remodeling". * Jabba's Palace: When you complete Bib Fortuna's quest series, he will now give you the correct pointer quest to go to Jabba so you will know where to go next. * Kill Romo Vax: When you are given the quest to kill Romo Vax, you'll get the correct waypoint and Romo will spawn in the right location. * Lar's Homestead: When you disarm the bomb for Zef, he gives you a datapad. When you click on it, you should get your next quest. * Mark of the Hero: The Squill skull should spawn properly. * Rebel Bantha Hunt: when you complete this quest by killing the Bantha's you will get a message letting you know that it's complete and Droma Ordo will give you your quest reward. * Repo Man: All of the hostile NPCs for this quest, Daezii Mae, Buhba and Kleatus, will be more available so you can complete the quest (spawning has been increased). * Repo Man: Fixed the missing waypoint to the speeder. * Rescue Karl Eckener: On this Naboo Quest, Hugo Eckener will offer a rescue quest. You can complete this quest now to follow the story. Previously, Hugo would offer other quests that would skip the rescue quest. Now, Hugo will offer you the quest you need. You can go back to Hugo to get the quest again if you need to. * Starting the Search: You should be able to speak to Barrezz again so you can accept the quest. * Take Medicine to Dagorel: Both quest waypoints have been fixed. * Tusken Recon 4: (Mayor's Quests): When you complete Purvis's quest, you will be asked to return to Purvis for the next part of the quest. Space * The escape key (ESC) now clears your target in space combat if you have a target. The ESC key will open the main menu if you do not have a target. * Space Credit Chips will now have the default action of Use. Species * Currently, there are many rewards that cannot be used by some species (For example: Mon Calamari, Ithorians, Trandoshans and Wookiees). In this publish, players with characters who have these species restrictions will now be able to equip these items. Please note that many of these items were restricted due to art restrictions. Because of this, these items may be equipped, but they will not be visible on the character or to other players, but they will gain the effects of the items. * All species innate abilities have been removed. User Interface * You can re-map the special abilities on your toolbar to the function keys on your keyboard (instead of 1-10, -, =). Using these keys will queue up the special ability, then use the right mouse button to activate the ability. * Increased the size of the ham bars. * MinDamage and MaxDamage will now properly display on your character sheet. * Your character screen will now display statistics for Offence, Defense and Damage. * Radar blips show up properly for waypoints. * The Profession window has been updated to make sure the level and skills are properly displayed as experience is gained. * The quest helper has been updated to better respond to your choices. Now the quest helper should change when you receive a new quest or if you choose a specific quest to be active in your journal. * You should no longer be able to see the Skill-Up / Level-Up text fly-text for other players or through walls. * Changed the text and appearance of the preview movie button on template selection screen. * Fixed several small graphical issues with the space and politician portion of the profession window. * Changed the "role icon" to display the player's profession choice. * Obsolete combat spam options have been removed from the Options menu. * The Combat category has been removed from chat tabs. * Fixed some instances of empty brackets displaying in the Quest Journal. * Additional chatlogs will not spawn new logs in detached chat windows when logging in. * Added an icon, name and description for /leap Social in the Commands window. * Removed /jump from Other in the Commands window. Note: /jump performs the same jump as spacebar, but is not considered a toolbar command at this time. Veteran Rewards * Items that have had an Anti-Decay Kit applied to them can now have the kit removed to recover the Profession Restart Kit without destroying the object. * Using the Favor of the Elders special ability will no longer put the player activating the ability into combat. * The "Favor of the Elders" special ability is now its own cool-down group. World * Creatures from levels 80 - 90 have been added to Yavin 4, Endor, Dathomir and Dantooine. * Players can no longer sell equipped items to Fences (to help prevent accident sales). * Fixed many instances of over-spawning. * Instant Travel Terminal X-wings/Tie Fighters generated from the "Call For Pickup" command no longer has collision. * Billboards have been added to the world for important buildings so they are easier to find for new players. Category:Updates